Forever and Always
by PyroFyre1214
Summary: This is a oneshot based off the song Forever and Always by Parachute. Harry was lost but will always come back with more than expected. Rated M for implied themes


**For everyone reading my other story, Enemy Turned Friend?, i'm soooo sorry about the no update. RL has not been favorable. This oneshot took 2 months to write. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

It was about one in the afternoon on the lawn surrounding Manior des les Bios. The kids were with their grandparents or visiting friends.

"What are we doing?" Harry asked breathless.

"I have no idea," Draco said, reclining back onto his forearms in the spongy grass circling the grand manor house.

In the background, Forever and Always was playing softly. Harry, zoning out, started humming along with the song. Draco, looking at Harry, just smiled, remembering the day that song truly made an impression on them.

"Do you remember?" Draco suddenly asked, startling Harry out of his thoughts.

Smiling, Harry replied," Of course. That was the day I woke up from the coma."

* 11 years earlier; St. Mungos*

Draco rushed into the room with Teddy, ShayLynn, and Orion in his arms.

"What happened to my husband?" Draco demanded upon arriving.

The Healer-in-Charge looked at Draco, annoyed but worried at the same time.

"Well, you husband was out in Muggle London when he and his partner suddenly ambushed by the group they were searching for. The force of the spells on the surrounding buildings caused a large part of brick and stone to fall. Harry's partner saw what was happening, and couldn't shout out a warning to Harry quick enough. The impact knocked Harry unconscious and when he arrived, his body had put itself into a coma to heal," the healer explained.

Draco, pale and stunned, looked back at the healer after staring at his husband's unconscious form.

"There's something else you're not telling me, is there?"

"Your right," the healer said, not looking Draco in the eyes. "While performing the normal scans on him to access the total damage, we also found out that Harry is four weeks pregnant with twins."

Draco was speechless. He looked helpless at the body of his husband, with the machinery around him humming softly in the background. Suddenly a small voice spoke up.

"Father, is Daddy alright?" Teddy asked quietly from his position at Draco's side.

He looked down, and noticed the worry on his children's faces. He had forgotten about them being with him, lost in the grief washing through his body.

Draco crouched down, and looked at his kids.

"Of course Daddy will be alright. He's just sleeping right now."

That didn't completely ease the look of worry on their tiny faces, but it did reassure them a bit.

From then on a continuous bedside side vigil at St. Mungos, after Draco told Ron and Hermione of what had transpired, began. A system developed, with Hermione, who was off work on a pregnancy leave, sat with the kids 'til bout noon, then Draco would go home, eat dinner with his kids and play with them for a little, then Hermione would be back at home for the evening. Ron and Hermione had taken up the guest bedroom at the Manior, so that they could still be together but be with the kids and Draco as well. This happen for about good two weeks before anything happened.

Draco was at the hospital, sitting by Harry's side, trying to kill the silent doom that had surrounded the room in the time Harry had occupied it. Draco was talking about the kids, the trouble ShayLynn and Orion were getting into. Draco, by this point, was starting to give up hope, because the healers couldn't tell him why Harry hadn't woken up. It was driving him crazy.

By this time, Draco was just sitting there, staring at the wall, listening to Forever and Always when he heard a voice next to him.

"Draco? Where am I?" Harry asked, looking around the round with sleep clouded eyes.

"Harry!" Draco was ecstatic. "Do you need anything? Let me go grab the doctor."

Draco rushed off, leaving Harry confused in the room. Rushing back in with the healer on shift, Draco sat down on the bed next to Harry.

When Draco returned, Harry closely looked at Draco's face. He was pale, paler than normal, with heavy bags under his eyes. His hair was limp and hung loosely about his face (kinda like Snape but blonde), which was weird because he hated his hair in his face (it was normally back in a low ponytail). He also looked like he had lost a lot of weight, which was probably due to stress or not eating… Which worried Harry a lot.

"What is going on here?" Harry demanded weekly. Draco was up to something, and Harry knew he wouldn't like it.

"Hush, let the healer make sure you're alright," Draco chided gently. He was bouncing slightly in his seat, which scared Harry more.

The healer performed the normal scans and then another that Harry didn't recognize.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy-Potter, Harry seems to be in perfect conditions. The twins are also in top condition," the healer said calmly, filling out paper work after performing the spells.

"TWINS?! Draco, what does he mean twins?" Harry asked, terrified with what he found out.

And if looks could kill, the look that Draco was giving the healer was one that Satan himself would be jealous of. The healer, feeling eyes on him, looked up, cringed, and slowly backed out of the room, mumbling that he will return in a few moments with the necessary paper work.

"What he said is true, Love. When they admitted you a few weeks ago, you were discovered to be pregnant with twins. They kept you here until you woke up from the self-induced coma. I wanted to be the one to tell you about it. I'm sorry you found out the way you did," Draco supplied Harry with the information that he needed; he never had like abrupt surprises.

Harry sat there quietly, going over what Draco told him. He was also slightly worried; they did already have three young children. What would Ron and Hermione think? 5 children and married only 5 years… But the prospect of two more children excited him. ShayLynn didn't look like either him or Draco; honestly she looked exactly like Lily with Draco's eyes. Orion looked like Narcissa but with Harry's eyes. Hopefully they look like either him or Draco.

About an hour later, Harry and Draco left St. Mungos. Arriving at the house, Ron and Hermione were in the dining room with the kids. Harry sat down and as soon he did the kids were on top of him. Draco shook his head as he pulled all but Orion off of Harry. Teddy and ShayLynn pouted, but Draco gave them a look and they stopped.

"Harry and I have an announcement; Harry is expecting twins," Draco announced proudly.

Hermione squealed loudly, jumped up and grabbed Harry in a bear hug; Teddy looked shocked and happy all in one expression; Ron was shocked, mouths open; ShayLynn was excited because everyone else was excited; Orion was just happy to be with his Daddy. Harry was super embarrassed by all the attention he was getting.

*Present day*

Just as Draco and Harry finished reliving (mainly Draco, Harry was admiring the way Draco looked sun), their twin boys bounded over. Harry got his wish: Xavier and Cael looked almost exactly like their fathers, with Cael looking like Harry, but with Draco's aristocratic face and stormy eyes, while Xavier looked like Draco but with a slightly duller version of Harry's eyes and his unruly hair. They were 15, just about to start their 5th year at Hogwarts. They were tall (they should be: Harry was 6 foot even and Draco was 6 foot 7 inches), with wiry muscle, though Xavier had more of a Chaser's build than Cael, who was definitely a Seeker. Neither wore glasses, which drove harry nuts (he was the only one in the house). They were the babies of the family, and were going to be the last of the Malfoy-Potter's in Hogwarts (Orion was graduating this year).

They had sly grins on their face, and Harry knew that they had done something. Xavier looked at Cael, who was the more mischievous of the two, and who and the nerves to "look" guilty.

"What did you two do now," Draco asied exasperated.

"Well Cael may or may not have turned the cat into a whale in the kitchen," said Xavier while Cael was trying to laugh.

Harry shook his head. They always came up with something new to do.

"Well, I guess there will be visitors," Harry said with a pointed look at Cael, "for the rest of the summer."

Cael looked shocked. "But Dad, you promised he could!"

Harry shrugged. "Shoulda behaved."

Cael looked thoughtful. "What if I fixed all the damaged in the kitchen, and turned the cat back?"

Draco chuckled. "Fix it then we'll talk."

Cael, nodded and ran off, with Xavier following and shaking his head at a more sedated pace.

Harry and Draco looked at each other, and smiled. They loved their little hell-raisers.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! Good-bye!**


End file.
